


96.17fm; a soonhoon ff

by yellsoonyoung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 17 - Freeform, Angst, DJ - Freeform, Gay, Gayyyyyayaya, Hoe - Freeform, LMAO, Lee Jihoon - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, Woozi, gayyy, hoshi - Freeform, jihoon - Freeform, k - Freeform, kpop, piece of, rich guy x poor guy, soonyoung - Freeform, soz ji, svt - Freeform, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellsoonyoung/pseuds/yellsoonyoung
Summary: DJ Lee helps anonymous solve his problem.But anonymous's problem was DJ Lee.





	96.17fm; a soonhoon ff

**Author's Note:**

> heres the o/s that i wrote bc of sudden inspo  
> i HOPE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME A DJ O/S IS WRITTEN I WANNA FEEL SPECIAL YES

"You, you will not date my son, hear me! $80K, now you leave! Do not harass my son ever again! Go!" His mother yelled as she tore a cheque from the chequebook, furiously writing down "Eighty thousand dollars only" on it.   
  
When she finished signing the cheque, she slammed it on my chest, causing me to fall back a little.   
  
Soonyoung stood behind his mom, for he was warned once that one more time he stood up for me, they'll disown him.   
  
I bit my lip and my eyes moistened. Maybe, maybe I'm just making life difficult for everyone. I think I really should leave.  
  
I've got Soonyoung into trouble so many times and he never once grumbled about it.   
  
But today, today was different. He was forced to marry a girlㅡKim Chaehyun, daughter to the founder of Kim Tech Co.  
  
Of course, rich people would marry rich people. I wasn't even rich, not at all. I'm just...middle-class. Neither high nor low.   
  
However, to rich people, I'm just a tiny peanut they can step on and crush.  
  
He had to propose to her in school. And he proposed right in front of my eyes. If I didn't know he liked someone else already, I would've thought he really loved her.  
  
But does he even truly like me? Is he my ride-or-die? I guess...not.   
  
Then what's the point, Jihoon? What's the point of 'fighting for our love' when he probably doesn't like, or love you back?   
  
Right, there's no point.   
  
So I'll leave. And not cause anymore troubles for the Kwon family. I've done enough. Chaehyun seems like a pretty sweet girl, I'm sure Soonyoung will be happy. Or happier. With her.   
  
I left. I took her cheque and left. I didn't wanna look at Soonyoung. I didn't wanna look at anyone. If not, I'll just regret it.   
  
So I walked out of the door, cheque in my hand, my heart on the floor.   
  
I could hear Soonyoung running after me, then the steps stopped. He got scolded by his father for chasing after me. I turned around and met his eyes, these eyes which melted me, these eyes that captured my god damned heart.   
  
I'm in love with him, but now I need to learn how to stop.  
  
[1 year later]  
  
"Rise and shine, my fellow egg tarts! It's DJ Lee on your fave radio station, Boom 96.17!" I chirped merrily like usual.  
  
I'm a radio DJ now, and I'm super famous. Well, because I can sing, I can dance, and I can act. Yep, that's me.   
  
After reporting the news and everything, it was time for my favourite session.  
  
"Right now we'll proceed with our TalkBox, a session where you can call in anonymous and tell us about your problems! If I can't solve it, other listeners can give some advice too! Ahh, my fave session y'all! Call in now while the next song, All In, plays."  
  
A caller dialled in and the dialler number seemed oddly familiar.   
  
I texted the caller with a "Congrats! Call again after the song finishes and we'll try to solve your problems! Regards, 96.17's DJ Lee :)" as usual.  
  
After the song finished, the dialler called again.   
  
I picked up the call and plugged it into the loudspeaker.  
  
"Hello fellow egg tart! What is your problem today?"  
  
"Well, I...I have this-I'm in this relationship."  
  
That voice...it sounded exceptionally familiar.  
  
"Okay, go on," I responded.  
  
"I was...was forced to marry a girl, but I didn't like her. However, my parents wanted to get on good terms and all that shit, so I had to. I was in a relationship with this boy at that time and I really loved him. He meant the world to me, even when he's fucking savage or annoying. He was still my lil bub. He was, quote "worlds apart from me" so I couldn't be with him. I mean I could, but my parents disagreed, strongly. Like violent objection.  
  
I really love him. I'm in love with him, fell in love with him, love him. He means the world to me but...I don't think he knows. I always stood up for him to my parents and I caused a lot of trouble. But it was worth it.  
  
The day I proposed to her, he wasn't supposed to be there. But he was. And he fucking ran away. The day he left? I couldn't take it. I wanted to fucking jump down a building. He doesn't fucking know how much he means to me, alright? He's now quite the big shot. 

Once, he dated this fucking guy, also a big shot too. I wanted to stab the guy so bad because, my heart just couldn't take it. I hope he knows I almost became a murderer because of him. Even though now I'm married, I already gave my whole fucking heart to him.   
  
I miss him really, fucking, bad. I want him. I miss him every day of my life. Even though I have my friends around me, I still feel lonely. I want him back, and I know he's listening. But I know he's a stubborn ass who wouldn't listen or anything. All I wanna do is to just hear him talk to me.   
  
I want him. And I want him to be mine. But I don't think he wants it. What do you think?"   
  
Fuck.   
  
All that words, I needed to properly digest it. He's Soonyoung, isn't he? What am I supposed to say?   
  
Shit, it's been silent for about half a minute already. At this rate, I'll probably get fired. Screw you Soonyoung.  
  
I took in a sharp breath.  
  
"I know he's listening. And I think he wants you, too. But you need to think of Chㅡthe person you're married to. And of course, your parents. They'll make you a happier person. He left that time, because he probably knew that he couldn't give you a great life. I mean. Yeah. That's all."  
  
"If he's listening, can I tell him something?"   
  
I bit my lip and managed to croak out a 'yes'. My eyes were watery already, stop it Kwon Soonyoung.  
  
"I love him. I'll fucking die for him, take a shot for him, do anything for him. I will never stop loving him. Ever."  
  
The line got cut off and I immediately played some random song.   
  
Yes, Soonyoung. Yes, Kwon fucking Soonyoung.   
  
I love you too. 


End file.
